


Nine Black Cats and One White

by Narya_Flame



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cats, Ficlet, Gen, Short One Shot, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: The musings of Beruthiel's white cat, who is more than she seems. A double drabble (200 words as per Open Office Writer), rated General Audiences. Features nods to various other literary felines.





	Nine Black Cats and One White

The anger-queen thinks me her spy. The others crawl as possums would, going where she bids, turning their lamp-like eyes into the corners of the city and returning to whisper, whisper in her ear. 

Not I. 

Oh, I play my part prettily. I will balance a saucer and teacup to keep her amused, and melt into the air when she wants me no longer. She sets me to spy on my fellows, and I go, and come back, and I tell her some tales - but one secret I keep to myself. The others, craven, wicked, can speak to no-one but her. I, the white cat, speak to the King, and now the King begins to plot. He builds a ship by night, a vessel to bear her away, so that laughter and colour may flower in his kingdom once more.

I too will go, but not from fear or love. When the ship makes land I will leave her and roam her strange southern realm, learning the paths of the wilderness and shunning my fellows, for I am the cat who walks by herself - and I am in need of a new adventure.


End file.
